Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an image sensor.
Discussion of the Related Art
In an image sensor, and more particularly a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor, one frame may include an array of N×M unit pixels.
The image sensor may use a low resolution mode if the data processing speed needs to increase (e.g., a moving image mode). In the low resolution mode, all unit pixels do not output signals, but some unit pixels may output signals. The low resolution mode of the image sensor may be implemented using a subsampling mode and a binning mode.